I Am Yours
by Jahova
Summary: The sequel to 'You Will Be Mine' - an ItaSasu story. Sasuke betrays his brother again, but will Itachi go by his word and attack Naruto or change his mind? Contains yaoi, rape & character death.


Here I am again after a long break! Sorry for that, you guys were itching for this, weren't you? xD

Well, here goes.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he felt the sun wash over him tenderly from the open window, a slight soft breeze filtering through to brush against the raven coloured hair of the broken little kitten. He had been sleeping there, from yesterday.

On the cold floor.

He groaned again, sitting up, but as he did, he flinched, feeling the agony from the other day all come rushing back to him. He furrowed his brows; he felt so weak. He fell back down to the floor, running a few porcelain fingers over his cheek, feeling the rare dried tears. He felt them building up again behind his sockets.

"Nnn," he bit his lip to stop the emotion rolling back. He hid his face under his arms, and curled up into a ball. No longer was Sasuke the strong Uchiha he was predicted and known to be. But why? Why had Itachi done such a thing? He used to be kind, and caring, and loving. But now he was just a monster, just a beast, just a brute.

He had lost his pride. Plus, he couldn't face Naruto now. Not now. Not ever. If going by what Itachi said, Naruto could be in danger by this… cold-hearted man. It would hurt Naruto to be ignored; after all, he's living for acceptance from others. Sasuke breathed out quietly, blinking away the fright that lay in front of him. He sat up, wiping a dry eye to rid of the sleepy-dust in the corners.

The house was eerily empty. Apart from the dusty morning light from the window, the rest of the living room was dark. The curtains were shut, preventing the light to peer through the windowpanes and illuminate the room. The doors were left open, a cold draught drifting through. The floor was cold, the wood showed the blood stains of the night before from the angle he was laying, and Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing it away.

Ah, life seemed so good before it all happened.

Sasuke heaved himself to his feet, placing a hand on the wall nearby for support. As he stood up, he flinched, immediately letting go of the wall as he remembered.

"_S-stop it!"_

Those helpless cries.

With a sigh, he staggered towards the stairs, gripping the banister. Itachi had beaten him up pretty well. When he reached the top of the stairs, he hoped that Itachi wasn't home. He hoped that he was gone, gone far away. He never wanted to see him again. Never.

He slipped through the bathroom door quietly with the excuse of a few painful whimpers, just in case his brother was sleeping in the room next door. He turned on the taps, not bothering to get undressed, because he was already naked. Of course.

Steaming hot water, that's what he needed. Therapy. Relaxation. Time. He snorted to himself. No way could he ever get over something so bad with that.

When the bath was finally finished and run, hot steam hovering above the water like a ghost, Sasuke placed in the tip of his foot to test the temperature. Approving that it felt okay, he sat in the bath, hissing a little as the depth passed his shoulders. He closed his eyes tightly. He would wash away the thoughts, the memories, and the reflections.

He looked down into the water, staring at his bubbly reflection and sighed, feeling the tears whelm up again.

"For fuck's sake, Itachi!" he screamed, lifting his hand out of the water and slamming his clenched fist against the wall. He straightened his palm and swiped it across the surface of the bath, flinging water across the room in anger. Sasuke gripped his knees and hastily pulled them to his chest, staring down at the blood emerging from the bottom of the bath to the surface with teary eyes. He bit down hard on his lip, closing his eyes, and sorrowfully brought a pale hand to his face.

--

Maybe he should call in sick today? But then they would send him to the hospital.

Maybe he should run away? But then they would send a search group, and Naruto would fret like Hell.

Maybe he should just go in, and act like everything is normal? But somebody would be bound to find out, Sasuke has never let anything this hard hit him before.

Maybe he should spill the beans? But then there's the embarrassment, the humiliation, the disgrace.

"Naruto would understand, right? I can tell him?" he said to himself.

No. Don't tell Naruto. He's in danger, remember?

Sasuke lifted a hand to his forehead and entered the kitchen, staring at the fridge door. He pulled it open, and glared at the mountain of food before him. He could create anything he'd like with all of this. There was plenty to eat.

But he wasn't hungry. He slammed the fridge door shut and padded into the living room, placing himself on the sofa where he carefully lay, trying to spare the tender spot for as long as he could. He wondered how long he could be away from Team 7 until Naruto showed up, kicking down his door demanding an explanation of why he wasn't in the mission.

Sasuke smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, Naruto…" he mumbled, resting his arm on his forehead as he looked up at the boring white ceiling. He wondered how long he could live it out before he died from starvation. He wondered how long he could hold his breath before he died from suffocation. He wondered how long he could stay awake before he died from fatigue.

He wondered how long it would take before he would **die**.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. He was four hours late now, considering that he woke up late because his alarm clock was in his room upstairs, and he slept downstairs. Not on purpose. He jumped, hearing a fierce knock at the door.

"Fuck sake, not now." He grumbled, not wanting to see anybody. "Tch!" he grimaced, taking in a deep breath. "I don't want to see you anymore…" Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes, but they kept coming. To have to turn your back on somebody that you love, whether raped or not, is a hard process to go through. You hear of these stories of people that fall in love with their kidnappers, and never want to go back to their families.

It was almost the same for Sasuke. Almost.

There was a knock at the door again.

"Sasuke!" The voice of the fox child sounded. Sasuke lifted his head, about to respond, before he remembered.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" he whispered.

"Sasuke, don't make me break into your fucking house, you're three and a half hours fucking late, you're never fucking late, and why am I fucking swearing?" he growled, knocking on the door again.

Sasuke chuckled at the last remark; typical Naruto. Ah, and he knew Sasuke too well. Sasuke was never late. If even, he was always early. Especially with Kakashi as their teacher. Everybody was classed early under the wing of Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Eugh, he's not going to give up…" Sasuke frowned, wincing as he fidgeted around in his position. "He'll wake the late-waking neighbours." Sasuke slowly rose from the sofa and made his way to the front door. He opened it, only to be glared at by a fuming Naruto. Ok, time to act normal.

"Hey, what is it?" Sasuke leaned forward, placing a quick peck on the fox's cheek, which immediately bloomed red. He clenched his fist, regaining his stance.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sasuke laughed in response, crossing his arms, trying to find a comfortable position as he leaned against the doorframe. He winced.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" Naruto frowned in return, noticing the continuous movement of the raven.

"Are you okay? You seem a little —"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Sasuke snapped, leaving Naruto stunned. The raven flashed a quick smirk.

"What? You're never normally like this." Naruto huffed. "There's something up and I want to know now. You can tell me anything, remember? You told me your favourite colour was blue." Naruto unconvincingly pressed.

"Naurto, colour is completely different to this!" He sighed, feeling his disguise slip. There was an awkward silence, and Naruto glared.

Please, just go, Sasuke thought to himself.

"So, it's something serious?"

Silence, again, was the only response.

The fox child pouted. Sasuke almost melted, but he tore his eyes away from the soft-looking lips.

"Kakashi sent me to see you. Why aren't you with the rest of us?" he asked, scratching his arm. "We were supposed to meet at six. Kakashi showed up half an hour ago and you're still not there." He mumbled quietly. Seeing the happy-go-lucky blonde turn to stone with worry, Sasuke felt tears coming again of that he had to lie to the one person that trusted him to the bone.

"I feel… sick."

"Well, then take some medicine!"

"I don't have any."

"I'm sure the hospital does."

"I'm not going there again."

Naruto threw a dagger filled glare and turned his back.

"You never used to have excuses."

Sasuke expelled a melancholy sigh as he watched the back of his lover disappear around the corner and he shut the door, slithering back to the sofa where he sat in silence for the rest of the day.

--

There was a knock at the door again.

He walked back into the living room holding a scrunched up tissue – this wasn't the Sasuke the world knew. He ambled over to the television and crouched down, switching on various buttons. "Ah," he winced, leaning back to stretch his spine. After all, he'd been sitting down all day. What time was it now?

He glanced at the clock. It was nearing 10 o' clock.

Knock, knock.

Sasuke sniffed, ignoring the noise. He lifted his head, questioning his own senses. Was there…? He sensed somebody close to him, and recognised exactly who it was immediately.

"Naruto, get out of my house." He wiped his nose with the tissue and picked up the television controller, making his way over the sofa where he sat down again. He winced. Naruto crossed his arms. The blonde looked back at the way he entered the house; he thought it was a cunning plan.

"I hope you don't mind; I came through the window."

"I noticed."

"So," said Naruto, plopping himself next to his lover. "Tell me what's happened."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye. He flicked through various channels on the television. "Naruto, I'm telling you, get out of my house!" he repeated. Naruto held a pained expression.

"But, you haven't told me yet—"

"Naruto." Sasuke glared.

"Are we breaking up? Is that it?" Naruto sat up abruptly, oceanic eyes wide. Sasuke, too, sat forward, surprised at Naruto's view.

"No! Of course not! What would make you think that?"

Naruto didn't reply, and Sasuke sighed, knowing the obvious reason. It seemed like the whole 'protection' thing had disintegrated into yet another dilemma.

"Look, Naruto, I…" If Sasuke really were a kitten, his ears would have perked up. The sound of the front door unlocking alerted him, and he cursed, pushing Naruto's head down. He pressed his body on top of Naruto, as if he was lying down, sleeping.

"Sasuke, what the fu—"

Sasuke slipped his hand between their bodies and slapped it against Naruto's mouth. Sasuke pushed his head down and closed his eyes tightly. The door opened. A gush of icy wind filtered through. Sasuke shivered. Naruto was practically clueless.

"I'm home…" Itachi sighed, placing his keys on the table and he hung his coat on the rack. He grabbed an apple and bit into the red shape. The crunching and his steady breathing was all that could be heard. "Hmm, must have had a hard mission today." He commented after swallowing, peering around the corner into the living room to see a sleeping Sasuke. He threw the apple in the air and caught it again, making his way up the stairs.

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the silent house. Of course, slamming a door to Itachi was closing it quietly. Although naturally graceful, when he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, he didn't know his strength from his strength.

Sasuke bit his lip, straightening his back. "You should go." He commanded, a fierce tone in his voice. He lifted his hand and gently brushed it against Naruto's cheek, and then quickly pulled away. He patted the fox's shoulder. "Go on."

Naruto frowned, obviously realising that there was a good, valid reason for Sasuke being out of character. It was just that he hated the fact that Sasuke wouldn't share that with him. Sasuke told him everything, including his favourite colour.

Naruto rose from the sofa, brushing himself off. He began approaching the front door slowly, but Sasuke gripped his shirt and pulled his back. "Go out the way you came in." he murmured quietly, flinching as he heard the creak of the landing upstairs. Naruto nodded, giving a glance that read: 'You'll tell me later, right?' He ran a hand through his messy blonde mane before lifting the window quietly, as if he had snuck into the room to meet his secret lover with the overprotective father on caution in the next room.

Sasuke sighed with relief, wanting to leave as well. He heaved himself up from the sofa. "Itachi… why are you still here…?" he asked, glancing up at the ceiling. "Why didn't you just leave?" he clenched his fist tightly, snarling in the darkness. He would sleep at _Sakura's_ house if he had to. He groaned. All of his things were upstairs. He couldn't just appear outside her house at 10PM, asking to borrow her father's clothes because they magically disappeared.

Absentminded pacing took control of his as he wandered up and down the room, ambling over to the window that Naruto has escaped from. He took hold of the handles and shut it as quietly as he could, and swung the curtains shut. The room was eerily dark. Darker than when he woke.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

He suddenly became aware of every single sound in the house: the wooden creaks, the ticking clock, the whirring heater, the high pitched sonic sound of the electrical systems, the faraway cries of war, and the susurrus of the trees.

There was so much he missed when he was confident. Now that he was scarred, everything came rushing to him. His senses perked.

"Sasuke? I told you I was sorry. Yet you do this again?"

Sasuke swung round to face darkness. His breath hitched in his throat. Too late now.

"I-I was just leaving." His voice betrayed his strength.

"You turn your back on me _again_."

Sasuke ignored the voice and pressed his back against the wall with the window, fumbling for the edge of the curtain fabric to open it again. He widened his eyes in the sinister gloom, trying to see as much as he could. Slowly, the dark became visible, and light outlines of objects scattered around the room showed up.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke repeated. He felt a gentle hand brush against his arm, and he was taken by surprise. He froze. The hand stroked his soft skin in a mesmerising motion.

"What did I tell you?" Itachi spoke, his voice closer than Sasuke expected, husky and low. The younger brother blinked a few times, starting to see the bright crimson hues that stare at him from a higher level.

"I'm _leaving_." Sasuke growled lowly, turning his head. A large cold hand gently cupped his chin, forcing him to face the enthralling red tints. Another hand gripped his left arm, digging nails into the porcelain skin. Sasuke cringed.

"You're not going anywhere." Itachi fiercely stated, his eyes mysteriously emitting a red fog around the room. "Did you read the note? Don't you understand how I feel too?" He dragged Sasuke to the sofa, throwing him down. He sat upon his stomach, straddling him. Sasuke struggled underneath the heavy weight.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. Itachi seized his wrists. "Don't you dare touch me!" he attempted to push him away. "This is disgusting, I'm your brother, you greedy bastard!"

"But, you are mine..." He slowed to a stop, and it almost looked like a _pained_ expression on his face. Sasuke grit his teeth and shook his head.

"I'm not owned by _anyone_."

"You are owned by _me._" Sasuke balked at the last remark before a hand shifted coolly under his clothes. He slapped his hand on Itachi's through the fabric. Itachi lifted his head, staring curiously. "Kitten,"

"No!" he resisted, turning his head as his nipples were seductively played with. He kicked, thrashing violently, before Itachi had enough and gripped both of the small wrists in one large hand.

Itachi slipped his hand further up the kitten's shirt, slightly amused to see his hand appear from the neck hole. "I'm your _brother_!" Sasuke hissed loudly, turning his head. "This is wrong!"

"Yes, we are brothers…" Itachi replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "So you should understand… how I feel, right?" he added, pressing his chest against the younger sibling's. Sasuke flinched, feeling a warm tongue slide down his stomach, reaching the short trail of hair that had started to grow ­– the navel.

Sasuke shook his head, arching his back in attempt to throw Itachi off, but to no accomplishment. "Itachi, get the hell off me _now_!" he sent a glare, enough to pierce a heart, but Itachi glared back.

"I don't see why," he unzipped the waistband of his brother's jeans, knowing by the fact he wasn't in his ninja clothes that he stayed home. "I don't see why you can't bring yourself to understand." He sunk low, moving his head to the area that was forbidden to most. He bared his teeth, biting at the elastic top of the visible boxers beneath. He pulled it down slightly; disappointed at the view he wished but could not see.

Unable to use his teeth any more, he used his free hand to pull the annoying items of clothing away from the prize. He hummed, hovering a hand over the naked body. His hand barely touched the porcelain skin. It barely touched the nervous hairs that rose in anxiety. "I love you," he whispered quietly, almost inaudible.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed, furiously panting. Itachi winced, lifting a hand to brush it against his kitten's lips. He pressed a finger to them.

"Hey, hey, quiet now…" he mumbled, throwing a glance at the clock. It hadn't been long since he came back home. Behind the calm and serious expression was another layer of hatred and aggravation. "Do you know how hard it is for me?" He spoke, utter fury beginning to filter out through the air. He lowered his head again, running his tongue along the unexcited Sasuke. "To hold in my anger?" More ferocity rose in his voice, sucking the tip of the kitten's member gently. The lips of the victim slowly opened, a whisper of a sound emitting.

"To not waltz over to that _fox _and kill him this very instant for taking you from me?" he spat out Naruto's name in hate. He began to suck harder. Sasuke closed his eyes and mouth tightly, trying to shift his wrists from the uncomfortable human chains.

"Because I love you," he murmured. "I will try to hold in my anger." His head bobbed at a slow pace, crucifying Sasuke to the last of his breath. "I will try not to kill the fox. Sasuke, I have raised you with my own hands… I know you the best." He snarled, lips peeling back over his teeth, biting into the flesh of Sasuke.

He yelped, tears rolling.

"No," he mumbled. "No, no, no!" his voice croaked. "Yesterday–"

"… Was a clear mistake. I apologised. I'm sorry." Itachi growled lowly from the base of his throat. "I spun out of control… but you must understand–"

"You schizophrenic _SHIT_!" Sasuke bellowed, throwing Itachi off track for a few seconds. Itachi's lips fell back over his teeth and tightened over the shaft once more. He began to suck. He was pleased to see that Sasuke was beginning to feel excited, a quiet, shaky moan sliding from his throat. The kitten shifted, trying to disguise it as an uncomfortable groan.

"No," he bit his lip. "Itachi, I don't want this! That's what _you_ can't understand!"

No, not again. Sasuke grit his teeth, flinging his head back as far as it would go to avoid enthralling eye contact.

"Haa – a… ah!"

Itachi glanced up from underneath his long, thick lashes to see Sasuke flustered, breathing heavily. Itachi moved up his body for better access and a better view of the seductive expression his brother as pulling absentmindedly.

"Again, if you don't like it, they why are you moaning so much?"

Oynx eyes snapped open in realisation: was he going to go as far as yesterday? His mind sunk back to the other day: the agony, the pain, the shame, the humiliation, the hate. He panicked even more than he already was, and taking Itachi off-guard, swung his body to the right, flinging off the sofa.

Itachi cursed quietly. He bounded to his feet, feet padding against the wooden floor that felt cold against his warm soles. Sasuke growled. His jeans gathered at the base of his legs and he kicked his feet, sliding out of them quickly. He couldn't run away _naked._ He gawped for air, suddenly hating having such a large house.

He paused to stop at the front door of the house, pressing his hands into a quick seal. He closed his eyes, pushing his chakra into a transformation technique. He needed some clothes, right? He froze. His lower organ was aching madly. Fear filled his throat and he struggled to remember how to breathe. It didn't work.

"You're so excited that you can't concentrate…" Itachi chuckled, amused. He snaked an arm around the slender waist. Sasuke placed his hands on the arm, trying to pry them away from him. "We need to sort that out…" he murmered. Feeling Sasuke flinch under his grasp, he added, "I'll be gentle, don't worry."

Sasuke whined, digging his nails into the skin of the elder when he felt Itachi press into him, but gently it was. He was a lot different from yesterday. Sasuke winced, still feeling the pain from being broken. It felt like he was pinching a bruise. No, worse: stabbing an open wound with a blunt pencil.

Itachi grunted, beginning to build up a slow paced rhythm. His hot hands gripped Sasuke's hips tightly, and he nuzzled the kitten's back with affection. Sasuke screamed, shaky. His eyes wide; the pain was unbearable. It was worse than being entered for the first time. It was so soon that Itachi was hungry for more.

"Agh!" he leant forward in faint agony, head crashing against the wall in front of him. Itachi hastily gripped his shoulders and pulled him back, earning a hoarse groan.

"Sasuke…" Itachi moaned, moving closer so his chest and Sasuke's back were creating friction. He closed his eyes. It was hard to keep a slow pace in consideration for the kitten. Sasuke panted, wincing at every thrust.

"No! No…" he murmured, trying to pry Itachi's hands from his waist. He felt the hot breath on the base of his neck. He shuddered. "Haa… haa…" he shook his head, another scream, feeling an unusual warm liquid slide his inner thighs. His eyes rolled back; he tried to keep conscious for as long as he could. He ran a hand wearily over his right leg and then lifted his hand, staring clueless at the blurry image of his palm. All he could see was red. Red.

Itachi began to speed up, no longer able to control himself. He tightened his closed eyes, gritting his teeth as he felt the pleasure ripple through him. Sasuke held no energy. He fell down, only being held up by Itachi's strong arm. His eyes lay half-closed, quietly emitting small whispers of a sound that sounded like groans of pain. Itachi, bathing in satisfaction, only concentrated on his desire.

"Nn, Sasuke…" he whispered. He lifted his hand, spread his fingers and combed through the raven strands of hair before him. He admired the softness and the texture. It wasn't long before Itachi couldn't hold it in anymore. With a loud moan, he tightened his grip around Sasuke's waist and furrowed his brows, cumming. He stayed inside Sasuke for an immeasurable amount of time, panting, catching his breath, before slowly taking his member out.

He unwrapped his arm from Sasuke's waist and stepped back, watching the young kitten helplessly fall to the floor with a loud _bang_. Spots of blood, creamily mixed with Itachi's seed lay scattered across the floor – there was no doubt it would leave the same kind of stain it did in the other room. He wiped his forehead.

Sasuke groaned, his lids half open, but if they were fully aware, a livid glower filled with rage would light up. But not now. The kitten held a melancholy expression on his face.

"Schizophrenic…" Itachi mused. He echoed the name from earlier. He stepped back, giving a half-hearted look of concern to his brother, who lay sleeping inactive on the floor. Itachi swiftly turned his head, as if regretting his previous actions. He ambled over to the mahogany coloured set of cupboards situated low on the wall next to the staircase, crouching to open it. He used his other hand to fumble through sheets.

He stared at the cloth he held in his hand, surprised, fist clenched over the fabric. Remembering.

---

_The thunder of the storm grew louder and louder, and the gap between each clap and the blinding flash of lightening shrunk smaller and smaller._

_"__Itachi! It's scary!" Sasuke cried, clinging to his older brother's leg as Itachi tried to walk away. Itachi crouched down, picking up the five-year-old child and slipped him into his arms, cradling him gently._

_"__Shh, now." He cooed, placing his large warm hand on Sasuke's head. He stroked the raven hair in a mesmerising motion. Sasuke buried his face into the clothes of Itachi, sniffling._

_Itachi crouched down, while skilfully holding Sasuke in one arm, to scout through the contents. He pulled out a warm, fluffy wool blanket and threw it up into the air slightly, folding it over his free arm. He shut the cupboard door with his foot and sauntered calmly – apart from the few comforting comments – into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, leaning back so his whole body took up the length._

_As soon as he lay down, Sasuke crawled up his body and clung to his chest, leaving Itachi struggling to spread out the blanket over the cold kitten. He flattened it over Sasuke's skin with a warm palm. He sighed, letting his head fall down onto the armrest, staring at the ceiling._

_---_

He brought himself to his feet and walked back over to his brother, breathing quietly on the floor. He unfolded the sheet and lifted it into the air, watching old specks of dust flutter to the ground. He flung it a few times to make sure all of the dust had disappeared from the fabric. He pulled it out to its full length. It was rather large, and even bigger when Sasuke was younger. He spread it over Sasuke's body, this time not allowing him to get cold. He took a few steps back, watching Sasuke's broken body move up and down with each breath. Itachi turned his back and gripped the banister, sauntering up the stairs.

And at the top of the stairs, with an emotionless tone, he added, "The fox is next."

* * *

O'dear. Not good, eh? The next chapter to this is on it's way, never fear.

I have it all planned out now, it was a little unclear before. Please review, I'd love to see your comments on this again!

Lotsa love.


End file.
